


"That’s how you do it"

by abucketfulloffeels



Category: HKT48
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abucketfulloffeels/pseuds/abucketfulloffeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain is a ponkotsu. Natsu is so seme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"That’s how you do it"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Team H performance of OshiMeshi with Natsu and Kyappu.

  Matsuoka Natsumi and Anai Chihiro were at the HKT48 theatre, practicing for the unit song, “Oshibe to Meshibe to Yoru no Chouchou” for a Team H stage performance a few days later.

  As they reached the final moments of the song, Chihiro awkwardly clasped Natsu and brought her face close to hers. Slowly, they drew nearer, and their warm breath tickled each other’s faces.

  Just as Chihiro’s lips were barely apart from Natsu, Chihiro suddenly broke away and burst into laughter.

  “Not again, Chii-chan! Why can’t you pull off the last part without laughing?” There was a hint of exasperation in Natsu’s voice.

  “S…sorry…I just…can’t seem to do it without feeling awkward…” Although Chihiro was still recovering from her giggling fit, she sounded slightly apologetic.

  “Geez, you do know that Sasshi never appears for stages most of the time, and she definitely needs a good substitute for all those performances.”

  “I understand, but it’s just…not me to play such a role.”

  Natsu sighed. “Yeah, I know that, but it can’t be helped, right? Come on, let’s run through it once more.”

  Both of them rehearsed the choreography of OshiMeshi from the beginning once again. Chihiro performed her part with great skill, just as she did most of the time. But as usual, when they got to the final “kiss” scene, Chihiro could not bring herself to do it and started laughing again.

  “Gosh, Chii-chan you  _ponkotsu_!” This time, Natsu was clearly annoyed. “Let me show you how it’s done!”

  Without warning, Natsu grabbed Chihiro and pressed a kiss on her lips.

  Chihiro was initially taken aback by Natsu’s surprise “attack”. Instead of breaking away immediately, Natsu tightened her grip and held on to the kiss longer. As she did so, Chihiro subconsciously closed her eyes and her hands slowly gravitated towards…

  “There! That’s how you do it!” Natsu suddenly broke away from Chihiro and hastily walked off. “I’m going to the washroom.”

  Chihiro did not respond, but stood there, stunned, the kiss still lingering on her lips.

   _“Yes,”_  she thought.  _“That’s how you do it.”_


End file.
